


In Your Eyes

by FlavorofKylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, Ben is a charmer, College Student Rey (Star Wars), Complete, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hux is a racist asshole, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Romance, Soft Ben Solo, Two Shot, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), Voice Kink, one instance of racist language by minor character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlavorofKylo/pseuds/FlavorofKylo
Summary: It's 1963.  Rey is a shy English major at Barnard College who was raised to think that women shouldn't enjoy sex.  When she meets a handsome air force pilot at a local noodle joint, he's pulled in by her sweet shyness and decides he wants to free her of her hang-ups and anxieties, not to mention her panties .This was written for the House Dadam Kink Collection 2020, P is for PRAISE.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 36
Kudos: 214
Collections: House Dadam A-Z Kink Collection, The 50 Shades of Rey





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “In your eyes  
> The light the heat  
> In your eyes  
> I am complete  
> In your eyes  
> I see the doorways to a thousand churches  
> In your eyes  
> The resolution of all the fruitless searches  
> In your eyes  
> I see the light and the heat  
> In your eyes  
> Oh, I want to be that complete  
> I want to touch the light  
> The heat I see in your eyes"

“Where do you want to go? Noodle shop?” 

Rey grinned. “You read my mind, peanut.”

Arm in arm, they strolled down Broadway toward their favorite spot for a good carb fix. It was a perfect October day, with just enough of a bite in the air to forecast the arrival of fall. Rey was feeling good, excited to finally be moving away from the clutches of Unkar, who had been her legal guardian since she lost her parents at the age of eight. He had always been strict with her, unnecessarily so, and it only got worse with the death of his second wife, Maz, a few years earlier. It was her last year at Barnard, and she couldn’t wait to graduate and be completely independent of him. 

“So you are still moving in this weekend, right?” Rose asked.

“Hell, yes. I need to get away from Unkar. He’s always on my back for no reason. I'm _so_ done with it."

Rose rolled her eyes. “That man is such a _square_. The fact is, you've maintained a near 4.0 this whole time, no thanks to him.”

“Three point seven, but close enough,” she laughed.

As they passed Shakespeare & Co., Rey glanced in the window. “Ooh, I need to see if they have the new Kerouac.”

Rose groaned. “Please, can we eat first? I’m starved.”

“Fine.”

As they approached Lolly’s, there were two young guys standing in front, smoking; both were wearing black leather jackets. Rey noticed the taller one---he must have been at least 6’3”--with shaggy, dark hair that kind of hung in his face and penetrating dark eyes. As the girls approached, the two guys stopped talking and watched them.

“Evening, ladies,” the shorter one, Poe, said. He was handsome as well, but Rey couldn’t seem to stop looking at the taller one, and he certainly noticed her. He caught her staring and flashed her a sweet smile. Rey blushed, her eyes immediately sinking to the ground.

“Hey, pretty girl,” he said, voice low and husky. Rey’s face got hot and her stomach flipped over; she wouldn’t look at him.

Rose grabbed Rey’s elbow and dragged her inside. “Come on, I need food.”

Poe looked at Ben, whose eyes followed Rey inside. He was watching her through the glass as she and Rose looked for a seat.

  
“Columbia girls,” Poe said. “Too stuck up to talk to the likes of us.”

“Nah, not stuck up,” Ben said thoughtfully. “Shy.”

At that exact moment, Rey’s eyes met his through the glass; the minute she saw him, she ducked her head and looked away. Ben smiled distantly. “I like the shy ones,” he murmured. “They’re like a present, waiting to be unwrapped.”

Poe quirked an eyebrow at him. “How poetic,” he snorted, stubbing out his cig.

“You know what? I’m suddenly very hungry,” Ben grinned.

Rey was scanning the menu when Rose nudged her. “So, what did you think of that guy?”

“Who?” Rey looked up curiously.

Rose rolled her eyes. “Seriously? That guy, the tall one, dummy.”

“Oh. He’s cute, I guess,” she murmured, turning her attention back to the menu.

  
“Rey, we need to find you a boyfriend.”

  
 _“What?”_ she scoffed. “No. I don’t need a man to complicate my life. I have enough things to worry about.”

“Are you planning to stay a virgin for the rest of your life?”

Caught up in their conversation, the two girls didn’t notice Ben and Poe had entered the restaurant and were standing right by their table. Both guys overheard Rose’s question and Ben glanced at Poe, eyebrows raised.

  
Rey shushed her. “Rose, keep your voice down. There’s nothing wrong with being—” as she spoke, her eyes caught Ben standing five feet away. He smiled again, and she bit her lip, eyes dipping back to Rose.

  
“Over here, buddy,” Poe gestured Ben over to a table by the window. Ben slid out of his leather jacket and sat down, but his eyes returned to Rey. 

“Damn, she’s adorable,” he said.

  
Poe chuckled. “Five bucks says you can’t get her number.”

  
“I don’t want your money,” Ben said. “But I will get her to talk to me.”

During the meal, Rey’s eyes occasionally strayed to Ben’s table when she thought he wasn’t looking. He felt it, but each time he glanced over, she looked away. At one point, Rey pulled out her dog-eared copy of _On the Road_ and set it on the table. Ben saw it, and now he was really intrigued; it was one of his favorite books as well.

  
When the check came, the girls were figuring out how to split the bill when Ben wandered over to their table and stood beside Rey. She glanced up at him, surprised.

  
“Hi,” he smiled. She suddenly noticed that his ears stuck out a bit, but she found it endearing. And he really was quite good-looking.

  
Rose kicked her under the table. “Hello,” Rey said softly, her eyes darting away.

  
“You like Kerouac?”

  
That got her attention. She looked back at him, holding his gaze this time. "Yeah, he’s great.”

  
“One of my favorite books,” Ben nodded. 

  
Rey couldn’t keep the smile off her face . She was writing a paper on Kerouac for her American lit class. “Mine, too.”

  
Rose slyly excused herself from the table. “I’ll be right back,” she muttered to Rey. “Bathroom.”

  
Without being asked, Ben sat down in Rose’s chair. Rey’s eyes widened, watching as he picked up the book and looked at the cover, which was nearly falling off from overuse. “Jeez, how many times have you read this?” he grinned.

  
“Uh…I lost track,” she admitted. “I’m writing a paper on him now.”

  
“Oh, yeah? No kidding?” she nodded. “You at Columbia?”

  
“Barnard.”

  
“English major?”

  
“Yes! How did you—”

  
Ben smirked. “Lucky guess. It’s just the vibes I get from you. I can tell you’re smart," he paused, and his throat bobbed as he looked at her lips. "And sweet.”

  
Rey looked down shyly, but she was smiling.

  
“I’m Ben. What’s your name?”

  
“Rey. With an ‘e’.”

  
He continued to stare at her, drinking her in, pulled in by her sweet shyness.

  
“Rey,” he repeated. “That's pretty, I like it. You’re just a little ray of sunshine, aren’t you?" 

Rey squirmed a bit, her body alight from his praise.“Can I get your number, Rey?

  
She bit her lip again. “Um, I don’t….” she shook her head.

  
“You don’t…. have a phone? Or want me to call you?”

  
Rey hesitated; she never gave her number out to strange men, but something about Ben was compelling; her body, her spirit warmed to him. She met his eyes again for a moment, then pulled out a pen and wrote her number on a napkin.

  
“I’m moving in with my friend this weekend. That’s her number.”

  
“Thanks, Rey. Can I tell you a secret?”

  
She nodded, and he leaned closer, his breath warm on her cheek. “You’re wrapped up so tight. It makes me want to _unwrap_ you. Open you up, like a present. See what’s inside.”

When she met his eyes again, her pupils were giant black pools in her amber-green eyes. Rose had returned from the bathroom and was hovering by them. Ben pocketed the napkin and smiled once more at her. 

"Bye, beautiful," he said.

When he left, Rose gaped at her friend. “I need to know what happened. Let’s go, you can tell me outside.”

Ben walked back to his table and waved the napkin in front of Poe. "Lucky for you that I decided not to take your money, Dameron," he smirked.

____________________________________________________

By Saturday afternoon, Rey had moved most of her things out of Unkar's and into Rose’s place. She was just starting to unpack one of the boxes when the living room phone rang.

  
“Rey, it’s for you,” Rose’s voice echoed down the hall.

  
She got up and moved slowly to the living room. Rose held her hand over the receiver as Rey reached for it. “I think it’s the guy from Lolly’s,” she whispered. “Unless you’ve been giving your number out randomly.”

  
Rey shook her head. “Hello?”

  
“Hey, sunshine,” he said. “It’s Ben. From the noodle shop, remember?” his voice sounded even deeper and more luxurious than she remembered.

  
“Hi,” she said shyly.

  
“Are you busy tonight?”

  
She glanced at Rose. “I-I just finished moving. Have to unpack and stuff and get my things organized.”

  
“Well, I was thinking about going out for enchiladas over at Cafe Frida. Want to go?”

  
“I-I have so much to do,” she protested. Rose was glaring at her, mouthing the word “ _Go,"_ over and over.

  
“Yeah, but you have to eat, don’t you?” he chuckled. They have really good Margaritas there. Come on, sunshine. What do you say?”

  
Rey let out a shaky breath. “Okay.”

  
“Perfect. Do you know where it is?”

  
He gave her the address and she agreed to meet him there at seven. He was about to hang up when she said, “Umm, can I invite my friend, Rose?” Rose was shaking her head.

  
A heavy sigh came through the other end of the line. “I was kind of hoping to have you all to myself, Rey,” he said. “Is that okay?”

  
A spark of some emotion, something unfamiliar, burst inside her. “Okay,” she surrendered and hung up. "I'll see you there."

  
“I’m proud of you,” Rose smiled.

  
“We were supposed to celebrate tonight, champagne and Chinese food,” Rey said apologetically. 

  
“Oh, Rey. We can do that anytime. It’s time your honey pot got some attention.”

  
“Rose!” She blushed furiously.

  
“I’m serious, Rey. ‘Gather ye rosebuds while ye may’, and all that.”

____________________________________________________

Now that the sun had set, it was chillier and a bit windy as Rey walked toward Café Frida from the subway. All the shops were brightly lit, and the smell of hot pretzels wafted down the street from the corner vender, making her hungry. She hadn’t been on a real date in such a long time, and her insides were aflutter.

  
Ben was standing in front of the café smoking when she arrived. He had on his leather jacket with a crimson scarf around his throat that she thought looked rather dashing. She was again a bit startled by the sheer size of him, drawn in by it; with those big hands and broad shoulders, he looked like he could protect her from _anything._

“Hi sunshine,” he smiled. “I’m glad you came.”

  
Rey smiled. “Thank you for inviting me.” She immediately felt awkward after she said it.

  
“You look pretty."

“Thanks." She bit her lip. 

“Let’s go inside, it's getting chilly," he said, reaching for her hand. "Or I'll need you to warm me up."

When their Margaritas had arrived, Ben asked, “So how’s your paper on Kerouac going?”

  
“It’s going well, but I need to read _Big Sur_ so I can decide whether or not to include it.”

  
“Well, It’s not as good as _On the Road,_ but I can loan it to you, if you want it. I have a copy at home,” he offered.

  
“Sure, that would be great. What’s your favorite thing about _On the Road?_ ”

  
Ben raised his eyebrows. “Favorite thing? Hmm, I guess the passion in it. ‘The only people for me are the mad ones.’ I agree with Sal Paradise on that.”

  
“Yeah, me too,” she grinned. "And I love the musical quality of his style. It’s just gorgeous.”

  
“Full of passion,” Ben agreed.

  
“It is.” She nodded.

  
“Have you experienced passion, Rey?”

  
Her mouth started to go dry. “Passion?” She reached for her straw and sucked on the Margarita.

  
“Yeah. The fever of living, like Kerouac writes about. The joy of being in your own skin. Love. _Sex.”_

  
Ben’s gaze burned into her and she looked away. “Uh huh.”

  
“Have you ever been in love?” 

  
She sniffed. “Not with someone who loved me back, no.”

  
“What about sex?”

  
She shook her head, lips still pulling on the straw. Now Ben was feeling the tightness in his throat.

  
“Wow,” he mumbled. “That’s a fucking _crime.”_

  
Rey drew her head back and let the straw slip from her mouth. “What? Why would you say that?”

  
Ben paused, weighing his words. He suddenly felt as though he was staring at a doe up close: exquisite and skittish. The last thing he wanted to do was frighten her away.

"Well, sex can be a beautiful thing," he said. "With the right person."

  
“Yeah, when two people are in love,” she shrugged, “maybe it is.”

  
Ben pouted. “Sure, that too,” he said, “but love and sex don’t always have to go together. I mean, our bodies are miracles of creation. Sexual experience should be part of life.”

  
Rey frowned.

  
“You don’t agree?”

  
“Well, I was raised to believe that women don’t enjoy sex, unless they're married, and....maybe not even then," she said.

  
Ben chuckled. “Oh? And who told you that?”

  
“My foster father. He raised me after my parents died in an accident. He was very strict.”

  
“No offense, Rey, but he sounds like an asshole.” He shook his head. “That’s a control thing. It’s like what the church says: if you have sex, and enjoy your body, you’ll be punished for it. I don’t buy it.”

  
“You don’t believe in hell?”

  
“I don’t know about heaven and hell. I do know that Earth is where we live now, and that we can all experience both heaven and hell right here. For me, not being able to have sex for a long time would be a kind of hell.” He laughed under his breath. He watched her, waited to see if she would say something, but she was just taking it all in.

  
“Remember what I said, about you being wrapped up tight?”

  
She nodded, pressing her lips together.

  
“I’d like to help....open you up, to new ideas. New experiences. How do you feel about that?"

Suddenly very self-conscious, Rey glanced around for the waitress. “Can I get another Margarita?” she asked.

  
Ben chuckled. “Sure. Will you think about it?”

  
“Yes,” she said.

  
He smiled. "So, tell me about your poetry.”

____________________________________________________

After dinner, they went for a long walk along Columbus Avenue, looking in shop windows and talking. Rey felt surprisingly comfortable with Ben after knowing him for such a short period of time. They stopped at the subway entrance.

  
“I’ve had a really good time, Ben. Thank you,” she said softly.

  
“Me, too. Will you think about what I said?"

  
“I will.”

  
“I’m having some friends over for my birthday in a couple of weeks. I’d love it if you would come."

  
Rey nodded. Ben cupped her cheek and then he leaned in to kiss her. When their lips touched, Rey felt a flash of heat go through her unlike anything she’d ever felt. She had never felt so wanted, and it was intoxicating.

 _This is desire_. She had to admit to herself, then, that she wanted him, too.

  
“I’ll be seeing you, sunshine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "In Your Eyes," Peter Gabriel. So, 1986
> 
> On the Road. Jack Kerouac, Viking Press, 1957


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is where things get steamy. ;)

On Tuesday, a few days after their dinner at Café Frida, Rey found a note in her mailbox at school. It was in a plain envelope, with no return address or stamp, which meant it had to be hand delivered. She opened it with trembling fingers. Inside, on plain paper, was a slip of paper with a block of typed words. As she started to read it, she recognized it from a poem by e.e. cummings, one that she knew well.

"somewhere I have never travelled, gladly beyond  
any experience, your eyes have their silence:  
in your most frail gesture are things which enclose me,  
or which I cannot touch because they are too near

your slightest look easily will unclose me  
though I have closed myself as fingers  
you open always petal by petal as Spring opens  
(touching skillfully, mysteriously) her first rose."

The note was unsigned, but Rey was sure she knew who it was from—who she _hoped_ it was from. She thought about him, how he had made her aware of being closed, like a flower. She thought about how he might open her, slowly, her body and mind yielding to his gentle but insistent touch. Thinking about him made her feel warm, desired; thinking about him made her wet.

Friday afternoon, when she went to check her mailbox, there was another envelope like the first: no name or stamp. A shiver went through her as she tore it open, careful not to rip whatever was inside. It was a single line of text typed on a slip of paper:

“Love is the irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired.” – Robert Frost

____________________________________________________

  
“Are you coming to my party Saturday?” he asked on the phone, his voice silky.

He had mentioned it a few times, and she had yet to give him a definite answer. She had been unsteadied, set off course by the inescapable feeling that this man was always a step ahead of her, that he somehow knew her already even though she had only met him a few weeks ago. And the feeling that he somehow knew exactly what she wanted.

“Yes,” she said. “I will.” 

“You can invite your roommate, if you want. It’ll be a good time.”

“I’ll tell her. She has a boyfriend, though.”

“Invite him, too,” Ben said. "The more, the merrier."

He had yet to mention the secret little notes he left her, the poetry, but she knew it had been him. Who else could have done it?

“I loved the notes you left me,” she blurted. 

“Oh, good.” She could hear the smile in his voice. “I was wondering when you were going to say something.”

There was a pause. Rey felt her heart skip a beat.

“They were like a secret message,” she said breathlessly. “Just perfect.”

“I think _you’re_ perfect."  
  
“I’m really not," she protested.

“Well, perfect for _me._ And you can’t argue with me on that.” Rey’s breath hitched.

“Should I bring anything? To the party?” She wondered if she should bring a gift. After all, it was his birthday.

“No, Rey. Just bring yourself.”  
  
____________________________________________________

  
The party was just getting underway at Ben’s when Rey arrived with Rose and Finn. A small group of guys and girls were hanging out, laughing, dancing and drinking. “Twisting the Night Away” was playing and Ben was pouring a drink for one of his guests when Poe nudged him.

“Don’t look now, Benji, but I think your birthday wish just came true.”

Ben looked up, lips parted, and there she was in the foyer, looking like an angel in a short pink dress with tights, her hair piled on top of her head. Miniskirts were just beginning to come into fashion on the streets of New York, and Rose had convinced Rey to get it. Ben stared: he felt like he had just died and gone to heaven.   
  
As soon as Rey saw him, their eyes locked. He gathered himself and went to greet his guests.   
  
“You made it,” he smiled.   
  
“Happy birthday,” Rey blushed, smiling back. “This is Rose and Finn."

“Glad you could make it,” he said. “Poe will get you guys drinks. Help yourselves; there's two kinds of pizza."

He held Rey’s eyes and she felt that strange heat flooding her body. Ben held out his hand to her, his eyes shining. 

“Come on. Dance with me.”

Rey forgot herself once she was in Ben’s arms. She felt like she was exactly where she was supposed to be; he made her feel comfortable in her own skin—safe, wanted.

“Who invited the spook?” 

Ben stopped moving and Rey froze. He turned to address Hux, the tall ginger-haired guy with a nasty scowl on his face.   
  
“They’re my guests, Hux," he snapped "and you’re being rude.” Clearly, Hux had overindulged.   
  
“What’s she doing with _him_?” he snorted, gesturing to Rose and Finn, who had been dancing and having a great time up until that point.

“Hux, you’re drunk. Take a walk.”

Hux made a face and moved away.   
  
“I’m out of here,” he muttered. 

“Good riddance,” Ben said. He looked at Finn and Rose in turn. 

“I’m so sorry about that,” he said. “Hux can be a real jerk. Please don’t leave.”

Finn and Rose exchanged glances. “We’ll stay,” she said.

Ben smiled and reached for Rey’s hand. “I Can’t Help Falling in Love with You” was starting. 

“May I have this dance, sunshine?” 

_Wise men say only fools rush in_  
 _But I can’t help falling in love with you_  
 _Shall I stay? Would it be a sin_  
 _I can’t help falling in love with you_

  
By one a.m., the place had cleared out. Poe had disappeared with Zorrie, leaving only Ben and Rey, making out on the couch. 

“Will you stay with me tonight?” he asked breathlessly.   
  
“Yes. Yes…. I want to.” 

He rose from the couch and led her by the hand to his bedroom. 

  
Ben stood for a moment, regarding her with eyes of a man who hadn’t eaten in weeks. 

“You’ve been driving me crazy all night,” he said, moving towards her slowly. “Do you know that?” 

Rey's heart thudded in her chest and she felt hot again. “I have?”

“You’re all I want, all I’ve been wanting, Rey.” He pulled her close to him and nuzzled his face into her neck, kissing his way down her throat and finding the join at her shoulder, sucking, biting a mark into it until Rey moaned. “You’re so sweet,” he whispered. 

He cradled her head and moved to kiss her, his tongue pushing gently against her lips and she let him inside, hungry for him, ready to swallow him whole. They feasted on each other like that, Rey discovering she was as starved for him as he was for her. When he pulled back, they were both panting slightly.

“Rey…I want to make you feel good. Will you let me?”

She suddenly felt confused. “But, it’s … _.your_ birthday….” 

Ben shook his head. “Making you feel good would be the best birthday present I could ask for, Rey. I want to see you lose yourself. I want to watch you fall apart under me… on my tongue first and then on my cock.”

Rey sucked in a sharp breath; no one had ever spoken to her that way. It should feel wrong, she thought; it should feel bad, but it didn’t. She wanted it; she wanted _him._

He stood before her, his breath hitching, and tilted her chin up so she would meet his eyes. 

“Do you trust me, Rey?”

She hesitated for a split second before nodding, yes. 

Shakily, Ben led her closer to his bed, guiding her to sit at the edge. He stood looking down at her for a long moment and then he sank down slowly, kneeling between her legs. Smiling, he reached up and tugged her underwear down. She felt so exposed; no one else had ever seen that part of her before, but the look in his eyes told her it was okay, that he liked it, he liked _her_. 

Rey’s eyes focused on the beautiful man in front of her, and all she could think of was how much she wanted him to touch her. He lowered his head and began a slow, deliberate trail of kisses along her inner thigh, closer and closer to the pulsing center of her, the spot that was so achy, so wet, so in need of attention. He stopped then, shifted to her other thigh, and did it again. She hadn’t realized how much she wanted this, needed it, or even what was happening, but right now, all she knew was she didn’t want him to stop. 

“Gonna eat your pussy, Rey. I want you to tell me if you like it, or….if you want me to stop. Okay?” 

Rey gasped again, and then nodded. 

"Lie back."

He pressed a hot, open mouthed kiss right over her center and then gently started working his tongue against her folds, teasing her. When he brushed her clit, a jolt of pleasure went through her, making her whimper. The feeling was indescribable, unlike anything she had every felt. 

“Ben….what…? _ahhh..._ ” she felt herself loosening, her body opening up, dissolving like a lump of sugar in his hot mouth. The pleasure was intense, surging up and through her in slow, rhythmic waves. Rey looked down at him, his head buried between her thighs, his eyes holding hers as she began to slowly come undone. He was opening her up, unwrapping her like a gift, just as he had promised. 

Her hands went to his head, unthinking; she tugged at his silky black hair and held him there, as she felt herself slowly fly apart. She heard a noise, a keening, that she didn’t recognize before realizing it was coming from her. 

“Ohh….. _ohh, god….Ben_ ….”

Without stopping, he gently lifted one of her legs over his shoulder, giving him better access, and she let out a little cry at the shift in angle. Rey never knew anything could feel _that good._

She didn’t know quite what was happening but dimly realized that it was what she heard Rose and some other women talk about. As the pleasure started to build on itself, all her insecurities and fears began to fall away and the only thing that mattered was that moment, the ecstasy she was feeling. She moved closer and closer to it, that mysterious thing, not wanting it to stop, not ever. He was taking her there, bringing her right to the edge of some gorgeous, glorious moment, to the top of a cliff and holding her there, and then she was coming, calling his name over and over. 

Her back arched sharply as the ripples of pleasure washed through her, and he didn’t stop working his mouth over her until she had stopped shaking and fell back, a quivering mass of jelly on his bed. 

He moved up and fell on the bed beside her. When he kissed her, she realized in shock that the strange taste on his lips was _her,_ but it wasn’t bad, not at all.

It was kind of _amazing._

“That was….” She sat up, legs tucked under her and exhaled deeply. “I mean, nobody’s _ever_ ….I’ve never…”

His eyes widened in shock as he realized what she was trying to say. “Wait…was that your _first_ orgasm, Rey?” 

She nodded and laughed softly. “Uh huh.” 

A big, goofy grin broke out across his face. “Holy shit,” he whispered.

  
“Yeah. It was incredible.”

Ben kissed her again. “Are you ready for another one?"

She huffed. “I don’t think I can."

“Uh huh. Oh yeah, _you can_. Absolutely,” he grinned, “Would you take off your dress? I want to see you.”

He unzipped her, and she slid it over he head, followed by her bra; she sat before him in all her shy glory. Ben’s eyes stayed fastened on her as he took his clothes off, too. “Look at you,” he breathed. “You’re perfect.”

“I’m not,” she said automatically, shaking her head. 

“Rey….look at me” She raised her eyes. “You _are_. You have a light inside you.” 

He stood before her, completely bare, and her eyes traveled down his body. His chest was smooth and hard as marble. Her eyes went to his cock, jutting out proudly and she let out a little gasp. It was so big, she couldn’t imagine how it was going to fit inside her. As if reading her thoughts, he smiled.

  
“Don’t worry. We’ll go slow.” He pulled a condom out of his bedside drawer and ripped it open with his teeth. Rey watched with fascination as he rolled it over his erection.   
  
Ben kissed her breasts, teasing each nipple with his tongue while his hand traveled down between her legs. “God, you’re so wet,” he groaned. “So ready for me. My perfect girl.” She shivered at his touch, his praise. 

Ben licked his lips. “Spread your legs a little more. You’ve never touched yourself?”

“I have,” she admitted. “But, I never….you know.”

“Don’t feel shy talking about it,” he said. “Not to me. Not ever. You should enjoy your body. It’s a miracle of creation.” 

Rey chuckled, embarrassed.

“I’m serious, Rey.” He took her hand in his and guided it to touch the wetness at her entrance. “Here….feel how wet you are.” He watched as she explored herself. “Try sliding one finger inside yourself.” She let out a little gasp and his breath hitched. “So tight, aren’t you?” She bit her lip. “I want to be inside you so badly,” he mouthed at her ear, his hand resting lightly on hers, following her movements. 

“Are you ready for me?”

“Yes,” she breathed. 

  
He entered her slowly, achingly, claiming her inch by inch. She whimpered a little at the burn as he pushed through. “You’re such a good girl. It’ll get better, I promise,” he panted.

When he was fully seated inside her, he stilled, waiting for her to adjust. “Please, Ben. I want to feel you.” He started to move slowly, rolling his hips. Rey met each thrust, small moans slipping from her throat. 

  
“God, you feel fucking _amazing,_ Rey.” 

They moved together in perfect sync until suddenly he stopped and in one graceful, fluid motion, he flipped over, still inside her, so that she was on top. He shifted under her, letting her set the pace. “Go ahead, baby. Do what feels good.”

She felt free, almost reckless, as she rocked on top of him. Ben watched her face, ravenous for every shift of emotion, the uncontrolled music of her moans. 

“I want you to come for me, baby. Come on my cock like a good girl."

“ _Benn_ ….oh yes…”

He could feel how tightly she was gripping him, and it took all his self-control not to come right then. He drew tight little circles on her clit as she flew closer and closer. Her eyes fluttered as she came for the second time, squeezing him hard, and he finally let go with a growl.

“ _Fuuck,_ you're so good, Rey... _Christ._ ’

Ben held her wrapped in his arms as they both came down from the clouds. She felt warm and sleepy and so good. They drifted off together just like that, their bodies joined: a dyad, two that were one.

 _Nothing will ever be the same,_ she thought. She was a new Rey, reborn. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "somewhere i have never traveled, gladly beyond," e.e. cummings. Liveright Publishing Corp, 1931.
> 
> "I Can't Help Falling in Love with You," Weiss, Peretti, Creatore. 1961


End file.
